LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 March 2013
01:42 VECTOR! 02:27 so 02:27 how was the wiki while i was away 02:28 ..... 02:29 HOI! 02:30 hi 02:30 Good 02:30 good 02:30 So....... 02:30 changed my avvie 02:30 I c 02:30 so..... 02:31 what ya doin? 02:31 well who knows what if you need a guide turtle now? 02:31 02:31 well i am going to edit my skin 02:31 02:31 Bey 02:31 Hi 02:31 Bye, Hikai. 02:31 hello chip 02:31 what? 02:31 bye? 02:31 oh 02:31 well 02:31 glitch? 02:31 I thought you were goin 02:32 02:32 no 02:32 YAR! H-Har! 02:32 just open paint and watch chat 02:32 anyone got skype? 02:32 I do. 02:33 i love my new lego skin 02:33 I like Frodo. How's yours? 02:33 ? 02:33 huh? 02:34 I like Bilbo 02:34 confusing people are cool 02:34 I like Legolas 02:34 As are bowties. 02:34 I like Gandalf 02:34 I like Ice Worriors 02:34 ive never actually watched the lord of the rings.. 02:34 O_O 02:34 Its amazing 02:34 Neither have I. 02:34 02:34 02:35 trees..? 02:35 gotta resize stuff for my skin (its going to all be resized >:D) 02:35 i love trees 02:35 just i like chocoalte more! 02:35 Trees are wonderful. 02:35 yes 02:36 polt mc? 02:36 um...... 02:36 watching stuff right now 02:36 ok 02:36 it will be over soon 02:36 cough (10 hour dwarf dioggy hole song) Wheeze 02:37 DWARF HOLE DIGGI DIGGY HOLE! 02:37 I am a dwarf and im digging a hole 02:37 DIGGY DIGGY HOLE IM DIGGING A HOLE 02:37 diggy hole 02:37 Dwarfy diggy holes! 02:37 cant wait till mythruns mod.. has he done any progress while i was gone? 02:38 Nope 02:38 02:38 well 02:38 im going to resize skins to make myself happy. 02:39 May the force be with you. 02:39 lol 02:39 hikai will be watching. 02:40 May The Mythrans Of Eld Share Their Bounty 02:40 ? 02:40 how should i do the hands on this lego skin., 02:40 The LU Lor 02:40 May the odds be ever in your favor. 02:41 the hikai might be watching. 02:41 I Volentier As TRIBUTE! 02:41 Have you sen the herobrine 02:41 romes your world in a defaulf skin 02:41 ? 02:41 when the darkness comes he will strike for shure 02:42 evil fog is where he waits 02:42 even up to these present dates 02:42 (tiny distance render) 02:43 Miner beware he wil never die 02:43 Miner Beware He Will Never Die........ 02:43 orly? 02:43 02:44 hello? 02:45 HIM 02:45 O_O 02:45 Hello, Hikai. 02:45 what? 02:45 polt herobrine?!!! 02:45 Sry im consumed with herobrine 02:45 lol 02:46 Ok chip I now imagine your voice as one of those text to speach programs 02:46 Lol. 02:46 Well, I imagine your voice being Gandalf's. 02:47 YOU SHALL NOT PUNCH THAT TREE! o.o 02:51 WJAT WHAT WHAT! 02:51 ITS THE END! 02:51 THE END HAS COME! 02:51 SAY GOODBEY TO YOUR LOVED ONES! 02:52 Notch O_+ 02:52 he... 02:52 ? 02:52 shaved his beard O_O 02:52 O_O 02:52 picture 02:55 ok 02:55 http://images.wikia.com/legouniverse/images/a/ae/Screen_Shot_2013-03-01_at_7.05.12_PM.png 02:55 He had a beard? 02:56 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eV4QMNGaNsg 02:56 YES 02:56 and (dramatic rage he looksugly face) 02:56 hey play the game called clop it is so fun! 02:56 :o 02:57 what 02:58 so 02:58 im bored 02:58 and playing clop 03:01 gtg dinenr 03:01 bey 03:01 afk 03:01 bey 03:02 Bye, Polturgighst. 04:32 hi 04:33 hi 04:33 do you knows if i could find the game called "bionicle tales of the tohunga" for the pc? 04:33 or were? 04:33 sry no 04:34 04:34 trying to find it 04:40 hi 04:42 Hia 04:42 Welcome back 04:42 im going to go nthrough and derp around with my lego peices 04:42 brb 04:42 well more like afk 04:53 04:58 Hia 04:58 Hello. 05:14 Bye. *waves* 05:14 Bey 07:35 I cant wait till the minecraft redstone update happens! 02:09 Hia 02:09 Hia 02:24 Helllo 02:35 hi LUWikiBot 02:35 hows it going ;) 02:24 Helllo 02:30 All alone 02:30 Now 02:30 I 02:30 can 02:31 sing 02:31 a 02:31 song 02:35 hi LUWikiBot 02:35 hows it going ;) 03:02 Hi Busy 03:02 City 03:02 Hi. 03:02 guy 03:02 BCG or Phantom is fine 03:02 okay 03:03 pretty quiet today eh 03:03 Do I ever talk much? 03:04 no I mean few people are on 03:04 03:04 then I excpected 03:05 Mmhmm. 03:05 I was hoping for AM. 03:05 Does he still come here much? 03:07 Hmm let me think 03:08 can you give me his full username 03:15 AwesomeMe44 03:15 Or NightWing11 now or seomthing. 03:16 No haven't seen him 03:47 BCG! 03:48 Havent seen you for ages! 03:55 Hi again 04:02 Hi guys 04:03 Hi 04:06 Hello 04:06 04:09 hello Blue 04:10 Hi Boulder 04:11 Hi BCG 04:11 Have you seen AM lately? 04:12 nope 04:12 why? 04:12 We're good friends and I want to talk to him. 04:12 Sherm? 04:22 Cya. 04:28 PM 04:28 for Boulderax 04:29 I mean its updated 04:32 wut wut I have been AFK 07:47 Hi Hikai 07:47 hi 07:47 so 07:48 so.... 07:48 so... 07:48 well on hunters server i was muted and im in a bedorck case 07:48 Im on hunters server 07:49 cool 07:49 I'll tp you to me 07:49 no jail disables that for me 07:49 Just do it 07:49 and i dont want you to get into trouble 07:50 I won't 07:50 how? 07:50 I'l say that you told me you were trapped so I tp'd you to me 07:50 cJust come in screeminh help 07:50 Im stuck 07:50 and it wil lwork 07:50 ok 07:51 but im muted 07:51 um 07:51 ok 07:51 pm me then 07:51 ill try 07:52 BRB 07:55 where r u? 07:56 where? 07:56 jail and cant move 07:56 I c 07:56 frozen 07:56 by hunter 07:57 log off now 07:58 just get off the server 07:59 ok but first unfreeze me 08:00 I did 08:00 weird 08:00 i go back to were i was ;\ 08:00 nvm i give up 08:00 thx though 08:01 LOL 08:01 hunter doesnt know xD 08:02 well bye 08:02 polt were did you get your aether 1.2.5? 08:12 hi 08:13 ... 08:16 Hello 08:16 HALO 08:16 Set I having been on 08:17 huh? 08:17 I just got emotional about the death old LU 08:17 Sry 08:18 So what's been going on here 08:19 not much 08:19 08:19 but then again i left for some time too 08:19 anyone got skype 08:20 us I understand 08:20 ? 08:20 set us? why are you typing random words? 08:21 Stupid auto correct 08:21 ah 08:21 on my kindle 08:21 08:21 kindle fire hd? 08:21 i have a kindle fire hd 08:21 Kindle fire 08:21 k 08:21 of course when i get it they come out with the giant one 08:21 08:22 08:22 ... 08:22 Sucks huh? 08:22 yep 08:23 it automatically capitalized my first letter 08:23 08:24 The only way to get to the death penalty is a car accident 08:24 ? 08:24 ow, my throat 08:25 I was looking at the thing at top of keys and typed those words 08:25 lol 08:26 Srept throat ? 08:26 no 08:26 just a cold' 08:26 o 08:26 but it hurts kinda when i try to drink water after a few sips\ 08:26 Aryan 08:27 Ugh 08:27 same 08:28 When I said Aryan I meant sry man 08:28 ok 08:28 Lol auto correct 08:28 darn you auto correct! 08:28 :l shame auto correct 08:29 That's what she said 08:29 I like Ponies 08:29 lol 08:29 Do Ypu like Ponies 08:29 :o 08:29 BROHOOVE! 08:29 hmmm 08:29 it didn't work 08:29 Yes ipu ponies 08:30 The only way to get to the death penalty is a car accident 08:30 /:P 08:30 The only way to get to the death penalty is a car accident 08:30 I thought mythrun was watching 08:30 hmm 08:31 The only way to get to the death penalty is a car accident and typed in the death penalty is a car accident 08:31 Idk what that means 08:32 hmmmm!¡! 08:32 Spanish 08:33 !i! 08:33 The only way to get on YouTube is a good idea to get donkeys 08:34 O_- 08:34 bathroom 08:35 You guys can call me bathroom 08:36 it's my priority 08:36 can't spell worth nothin 08:37 O_- 08:37 -_- 08:38 :-_-: 08:39 O_)()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()()()(_O 08:40 plz no spam 08:40 my face blow up ahhhhhhhhhh 08:40 That wasn't spam tho 08:40 yes it was 08:40 Ok dry 08:40 sry 08:40 Auto correct! 08:41 auto corrrect is a slap in the face to humanity 08:42 :l don't know how awesome that sentence was 1 out of 10 I give it a 1000 08:42 thankyou 08:43 np 08:43 Your pretty cool 08:44 i take weird as a compliment so that'd be nice 08:45 Ok ur weird 08:48 Has pangolin 08:48 Been on 08:48 no 08:49 do you like Bionicle? 08:50 Well kind of 08:50 cool 08:51 Has the new mom come out? 08:51 ? 08:51 can't wait 08:51 mod? 08:51 mom? 08:51 The new mmo 08:51 Sry 08:51 oh not yet 08:52 Where do u get the info for when its going to open? 08:52 ask jamesster 08:52 Why him? 08:52 there going into beta 3rd qaurter of the year i think 08:53 he knows a bit 08:53 Hikai yo uhave skype? 08:53 When is third quarter? 08:53 no 08:53 idk 08:53 you have skype super? 08:54 Ha but it's my mom's 08:54 Us 08:54 ya 08:54 Not ha 08:55 I am going to message jammester and ask what is the third quarter 08:55 ok but just sometime in summer prob 08:55 or later 09:00 I will look online to see what 09:01 the third quarter of the year is 09:06 It says the third quarter of the year is at the start of fall or the end of summer 09:06 09:09 Who plays roblox? 09:09 I am so excited about the new mmo 09:10 Well bye 09:38 Do you have skype 10:03 Do you ahve skype? 10:03 and hello 10:03 I play roblox I'm coolpollenm13 10:03 I'm playing Lego universe 10:03 Hello gtg survival games 10:04 The 4 faction leaders told me its reopening 2014 and I'm a 10:05 Rules 10:05 Anyone 10:07 Halo again 10:09 hi 10:09 sooo what was your faction mine was 2013 03 02